An Unexpected Family
by hulccan123
Summary: In this story Billy is a struggling young adult balancing school, work, and taking care of his two younger brothers. Then Teddy walks into his life...
1. At the Diner

An Unexpected Family (Part 1)

This is my fanfic about Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The chime of the bell above the door made Billy Kaplan quickly look up. He had just finished serving a table their breakfast when a tall, handsome, blond-haired young man walked into the diner. Billy made eye contact with the handsome guy before quickly looking down and headed back to the kitchen. He may have been dreaming, but he could have sworn that there was a slight spark when they had met eyes. In all of his eighteen years of living, not once had there ever been a spark like that; he had to know who this person was.

"I got the next table!" shouted Kate Bishop, Billy's co-worker at Bob's Diner, his best friend, and daughter of the multi-millionaire Derek Bishop. (Why she worked at the diner was still a mystery to Billy.)

"That's okay Kate, I got it!" Billy shouted back.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Kate said mockingly.

Billy stuck his tongue out at her and she followed him out the kitchen door to look at the customer he wanted.

"It is a boy;" Kate said quietly, "Billy's got a crush!"

"Shut it!" Billy said forcefully.

Kate just smiled as Billy walked over to the blonde's table. Kate could be so annoying at times, but Billy was okay with it because she was one of the only ones who actually knew Billy was gay. She was super cool with it and that's one of the reasons she was Billy's best friend.

As he walked over to the table he got really nervous; he was about to walk back to the kitchen when he realized that he was already standing by the guy's (no, hunk's) table. He looked even hotter up close, his blonde hair styled in the front to one side, his smooth face chiseled at the chin, and by the looks of his tight-fitting clothes and arms, his chiseled body.

"W-w-what would you like to eat?" Billy stuttered.

"What would you suggest?" the hunk said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ummm…" Billy quietly said, "I usually order pancakes with bacon."

"I love pancakes with bacon, I'll have that," he said.

Billy smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Kate was grinning ear to ear when he got back.

"How did it go Romeo?" Kate smiled.

"He seems nice," Billy smiled back.

"Now that I think of it," Kate stated, "that boy used to go to my old school with me at Hawlhorne Academy. I wonder what he is doing here."

"Maybe I should ask?" Billy stated back.

"Maybe you should," Kate said.

When the pancakes and bacon were ready, Billy carried them over to the hunk's table.

"Here are your pancakes and bacon," Billy started, "and may I ask where you're from? You don't look like you're from around here."

"I just moved here actually," he said back, "from Hawlhorne. I'm going to be going to school here at Maplewood."

"That's where I go too actually," Billy stated.

"Cool, I might see you around then," the hunk said.

"Yeah, although I have to say there isn't a lot to do around here," Billy said.

"Well I did hear that there are a lot of superhero sightings around because the Avenger's Mansion is so close, and I'm excited to see that!" the hunk said.

"You like superheroes?" Billy asked.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" the hunk asked back.

"You don't seem like a superhero nerd to me."

"Oh, but I am. I have tons of comics and everything."

"Cool, so do I. Who is your favorite superhero?"

"Hulk, yours?"

"The Scarlet Witch."

"She's pretty cool too."

"Billy! Come take these orders!" Bob (Billy's boss) yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Billy looked back at the hunk, "Sorry, I have to go back to work. Maybe I will see you in school sometime?"

"You can count on it," the hunk said, "and my name is Theodore Altman by the way, but you can call me Teddy."

"My name is Billy Kaplan," Billy said back.

"That's a nice name," Teddy smiled.

"See you later Teddy." Billy blushed.

"See you," Teddy said as Billy walked back to the kitchen.

"I am so jealous of you right now," Kate smirked as Billy walked past.

"Shut up," Billy smiled back.

* * *

That night Billy got home to find that the twins had destroyed the living room. There were markers and crayons everywhere, not to mention all the markings on the coffee table and walls. Billy rolled his eyes and started to clean up. He was going to have to have a word with Cassy, the babysitter, tomorrow at school because she had already left the apartment.

After he got the living room clean, Billy walked into Johnny and Jack's room to find them sound asleep in their beds. They looked adorable in their racecar beds snuggled up in their blankets. The five-year-olds could be a huge pain at times, but Billy loved them dearly and would never give them away to anybody.

Billy's life had never been the same after his parents, Jeff and Rebecca, died in a car accident a year ago. At first Billy was okay with putting the twins up for adoption, but when they told him that there was no guarantee that they would be together, he couldn't let that happen. So until he became eighteen, he and the twins had stayed with Kate and the Bishops in their luxurious mansion. When he turned eighteen, he bought an apartment and had lived there ever since with Johnny and Jack. Kate would always ask him why he didn't just stay with her, and he would always reply that he wanted to do this on his own. It did help, however, that the Bishops would give him some money each month for a college fund.

Some days would be so hectic that he couldn't take it, but he always would realize that his brothers were the best thing in his life right now, and he wouldn't trade them for the world. Looking at them all snuggled in their bed right now was one of those times when he realized that.

He got ready for bed and went to his room down the hallway. He closed his eyes smiling because things were going to get better. He couldn't wait to see Teddy at school in the morning…


	2. Teddy the Hero

The morning rush of getting the twins ready for school was a blur for Billy. Usually it would be the longest part of the day trying to get their clothes on right, making them breakfast, and getting them in the car. Today was different, however, because of a certain someone named Teddy Altman. Billy could not wait to go to school today, and the twins were starting to notice.

"Billy, you put my shirt on backward," Johnny whined.

"And you poured water on my cereal!" Jack complained.

"Whoops, sorry guys," Billy blushed, "my mind is off in la-la land today."

"Where's la-la land Billy?" Jack asked innocently.

"It's someplace amazing," Billy smiled as he picked up Jack and kissed him on the forehead.

"I want to go to la-la land!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Maybe we will go there after school today," Billy chuckled as he hugged Johnny, "but now we have to get going!"

After Billy dropped Johnny and Jack off at their elementary school, he made his way to Maplewood with a grin. He had never been this excited to go to school since Superhero Day at his old elementary. When he got to the school, he slowly walked out of his car and to his locker making sure he wouldn't miss seeing Teddy. Kate's voice finally brought him to reality.

"Hey loverboy!" Kate yelled as she slammed her locker, "We still have class to go to!"

"Oh, right, sorry," Billy said.

"You'll see him sometime later today," Kate stated, "don't worry."

"Thanks Kate," Billy smiled.

Billy and Kate walked down the crowded hallway talking about what exactly happened yesterday at the diner. Billy would reluctantly tell Kate all the details and Kate would just smile and go "awwwwee". Even though on the outside he would look annoyed with Kate, he secretly really liked it. They almost made up the stairs to their classroom when…

"Hey Twinkle toes!" yelled a voice in the crowd.

Kesler. If Billy didn't have enough on his plate already, there had to be Kesler. Kesler was the school bully, and his favorite person to bully was Billy. He would call Billy names such as Twinkletoes, Super-geek, orphan boy (that one hurt Billy the most), and other names with profanities in them. Nobody would ever do anything about it because they were too afraid of him. Even the teachers would turn a blind eye because his dad was on the school board. He was not a nice person, at all.

"Yeah I'm talkin' to you!" Kesler said.

"What do you want now Kesler?" Billy asked.

"I want you to know who's boss around here, Super-geek," Kesler stated, "after that stunt you pulled last week, someone's got to teach you some manners!"

Last week Billy had had about enough of Kesler and his antics, so he devised a plan with Kate to punish him. They poured ipecac into Kesler's drink during lunch. After lunch got over, Kesler was in the bathroom for the whole class period puking it up, and it was hilarious. Unfortunately, the plan backfired because the rest of the day Kesler had the worst breath imaginable and people would give him money just to get away from them.

"It didn't even turn out that bad!" Billy retorted.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to kick your ass anyway," Kesler said.

A circle formed around the boys; Kate got shoved back into the crowd. Kesler lunged toward Billy, but Billy was quick on his feet and avoided the blow. Kesler turned around and wound up for a punch but Billy ducked before it could connect. Kesler became unbalanced and stumbled a little, giving Billy enough time to run. Billy made it to the edge of the crowd when Kesler grabbed him by the collar. Kesler wound up for another punch, but before he could do it, a voice yelled from the crowd.

"Stop!" yelled the voice.

Kesler turned his head. "Who was that!?" he growled.

"Me." The crowd parted to reveal… Teddy Altman. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, like me?"

Kesler put down Billy. "I'll deal with you later," he said to him. He then turned toward Teddy. "I guess I'll have to kick your ass before I kick twinkle toes then."

"Bring it on," Teddy said.

Billy moved back into the crowd; nobody had ever done anything like this for him before. He watched as Teddy pounded the crap out of Kesler. How Teddy was that strong Billy had no idea. Kesler finally gave up after the thirteenth punch in the head and walked (or stumbled) away. After the crowd had cheered and given Teddy multiple thank-you's, Teddy walked over to Billy.

"I totally had that handled on my own," Billy said.

"You probably did," Teddy said, "I just thought I would help you out anyways."

"Thanks," Billy smirked.

"No problem," Teddy smiled warmly, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Billy blushed, "see you."

As Teddy walked away, Billy leaned up against the wall and sighed. He couldn't believe that had just happened. He was in complete bliss.

"Billy!" Kate yelled.

Billy shook his head. "Sorry, did you say something?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kate said irritated, "I said I can't believe that just happened, and how I am even more jealous of you right now!"

"I know…" Billy said blissfully.

"I couldn't see the whole thing," Kate said, "but you will have to tell me all the details later, right now we have to go to class!"

The rest of the day flew by for Billy. Teddy Altman was all he could think about. He needed to see this guy again, somehow…


	3. Billy's Decision

It had been two weeks since the day Teddy kicked Kesler's ass. Two weeks Billy had been agonizing over this guy. Two weeks where the only time Billy would see Teddy is when he would pass by him in the halls. These two weeks sucked.

Although Billy didn't get to see Teddy that much these past two weeks, a lot had happened. His social worker had come by for a visit to the apartment and was thoroughly impressed, much to his surprise and relief. Teddy had joined the basketball team and started to fit in with the "jock" crowd, much to Billy's disappointment. And Kate had found a boyfriend, Eli Bradley, also to Billy's disappointment because that meant less Billy/Kate time.

Billy got home late from Bob's Diner to find Cassie glaring at him from the couch. "You said you'd be back an hour ago Billy," she complained.

"I'm sorry Cass," Billy sighed, "Bob wouldn't let me leave until I cleaned up; there were some really messy people at the diner tonight."

"I guess you would expect that on a Friday," she paused for a second, "do you ever get tired of looking after your brothers Billy? I'm asking because I know you never go out on weekends, and I know that part of the reason is your brothers."

"Sometimes yes," Billy answered, "but then I realize that I'm the only family they've got. So if I have to sacrifice a few weekends of my life so be it."

"Billy," Cassie said, "you need to go have fun once in a while! You deserve it, you have a lot of responsibility and you work really hard. I can babysit tomorrow if you want? You can go have fun, and maybe even meet that girl of your dreams!"

"That does sound really good," Billy said, "but I already have someone in mind, and it's not a girl Cass…"

"Wait, you're gay?" Cassie replied.

"Yes….is that a problem?" Billy asked skeptically.

"No, no," Cassie quickly said, "not at all!"

"Good," Billy smiled.

"But I'm serious Billy, you need to get out sometime," Cassie said, "you can't stay cooped up here forever. And like I said before, I will babysit for you."

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you," Billy said, "I will actually go to the homecoming dance next weekend, and since I would be keeping you from going, I will double your pay. Deal?"

"You got it!" Cassie said.

"Great, see you on Monday Cass," Billy said as he walked her to the door.

"See you," Cassie said back.

After Cassie left, Billy went to each of the boys' rooms and kissed them on the top of their foreheads. He went back to the living room and turned on the TV, hardly paying attention to what was actually on the screen. He thought to himself about what Cassie had said, and how she was right. Ever since his parents had died, not once had he ever really gone out. He had missed every school dance, every party, every night out for his brothers. He loved them dearly, but maybe he did need a change, if just a little one. The homecoming dance would be the start, and who knows? Maybe Teddy would be there…

On Monday at school Billy gave Kate the good news.

"You're actually coming to the dance!? That's awesome!" Kate beamed.

"Yeah, I decided I need to have a little fun," Billy said.

"Well good for you!" Kate said, "I will enjoy dancing with you, and I'm guessing a certain someone will be there."

"I hope," Billy blushed.

"Speak of the devil," Kate pointed down the hallway.

Coming down the hallway was none other than Teddy Altman, and right next to him was Greg Louis. This wasn't an unusual sight for Billy, because he sees Teddy in the hall as much as he can, but this time was different. Teddy was coming right for him.

"Hey Billy," Teddy said, "you going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Umm….yeah," Billy blushed.

"Good," Teddy beamed, "I will see you there!"

As Teddy walked away, Billy overheard Greg talking to him. "Why are you talking to that kid?" he said.

Billy's head drooped; reality had struck. Teddy was a jock, and he was a nerd. They could never work out. He didn't even know if he was actually gay. Kate saw this, and it was like she could read his mind.

"Hey," she said as she lifted Billy's head up, "don't listen to that jerk Greg. Teddy came over and talked to you. He obviously is interested in you; whether it's as a friend or something more I don't know, but he is obviously interested, okay?"

"Okay," Billy said more confidently. This was one of those times where he really loved Kate.

"Okay, now let's get to class," Kate stated.


	4. Teddy's Thoughts

Slam!

The slam of a locker door in the boy's locker room made Teddy jump. He shook his head, finally waking up from his thoughts. Ever since he had met that guy Billy, his thoughts had become more and more complicated. He didn't know what to make of it, he had never really thought about a guy this much before.

"Were you daydreaming again Altman?"

Teddy turned to see Greg looking at him quizzically.

"You haven't been focusing very well lately Ted, what's wrong?" Greg asked.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my plate right now," Teddy answered.

"Well you need to start focusing, because next week we have our biggest game of the season against our rivals the East Side Daredevils. We need you to play at your best if we are going to win, okay?" Greg said back.

"Yeah, I get it, I'll try," Teddy said.

"Oh, and another thing Altman," Greg said, "You need to stop talking with that kid Billy Kaplan. It won't help your reputation if people catch you hanging out with him. It's just not natural for jocks to be talking to people like him, unless they are making fun of him. So if you are going to be one of us, you better start acting like it. Got that?"

Teddy frowned, "What's so bad about talking to Billy? I don't see why he is so bad. So what if he's a nerd, can't we all just get along?"

"It's not that he is just a nerd Ted," Greg said, "Rumors have been going around that Kaplan is a big queer. If you start hanging out with him, people will think that you are a queer too; do you want that Teddy, do you?"

"No…I guess not," Teddy sighed.

"Exactly, so my advice to you," Greg responded, "show him whose boss, rough him around a bit. Don't let him think that you ever want to be friends with the likes of him. See you tomorrow Ted."

As Greg left Teddy went deep into thought again. _Greg had flat out said it. Queer. Was that why I have been thinking about Billy so much? Was he also queer? Do I like Billy? _He never thought about this before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. _What can I do? Should I take Greg's advice? Do I want to be associated with a queer? So many questions and not one answer…._

As soon as Teddy got home he ran up to his room, fell onto his bed, stuffed his face in his pillow, and started to cry. Normally Teddy Altman would never do this; he would be a man and rub some dirt on it. There was nothing to rub, however, nothing physically hurting him. This was a mental wound that would not go away. No matter how many times he had tried, he could not get Billy Kaplan out of his head. Greg had made the wound bigger today, and Teddy couldn't take it any longer, so he let it out in streams of tears.

After about an hour, he heard a knock on his door. It opened to reveal his mother.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Teddy looked up from his pillow, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "I guess…" he said.

"What's up Theodore?" his mom said.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine" Teddy said.

"Theodore Marv Altman," his mom said firmly, "I know you; you do not usually cry like this for nothing. There is something wrong and you need to tell me."

"I wasn't crying," Teddy started, but then saw his mom's stern face, "Ok, fine, I was crying. I have a lot on my plate mom, and I am really stressing out."

"Well I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me specifically what you're stressing out about."

"I can't mom, I just can't"

"Ok, fine," his mom sighed and got up off his bed, "but whatever you do, I want you to make the right choices, ok?"

"Yes, mom," Teddy replied.

Teddy immediately went back to his thoughts when the door shut._ Make good choices…what choice do I have to make? _He thought about it for a long time and finally found the choice that he had to make: _Don't become friends with Billy and maintain his popularity or become friends with Billy and lose everything. Why was this so hard? Shouldn't this be an easy decision? I would be only friends with Billy, right? And losing this made-up friendship wouldn't be hard, right?_

He knew what he had to do, and he made his choice. He just hoped that his mom would have thought that it was the good choice.

For the next three days Teddy ignored Billy to the best of his ability. Whenever he saw him in the hallway he would walk right past him, not even looking at his face. Whenever Billy would open his mouth to try and talk to him he would walk away. It had worked perfectly for three whole days, but by Friday, Teddy felt horrible.

_Why was it so hard to ignore this guy_, he thought, _it has been working so well. I feel so bad though; I feel like I need to talk to him. No, I can't, I need my reputation. I need my popularity. I need…._

"Teddy, why have you been ignoring me this week!?" a familiar voice called after him from down the hall.

Teddy turned around to see none other than Billy Kaplan walking toward him. "I've been trying to talk to you about the dance and you keep walking away, what's up with that?" Billy said sternly.

_Oh god_, Teddy thought, _he noticed. What am I going to do?_

"Kick his ass Altman!" Greg called behind him, "now is your chance to show him whose boss!"

_Oh, no_, Teddy thought again, _now what? How am I just supposed to kick the person who I saved earlier this month's ass? How can I kick the person that I likes most's ass? No, I am not going to like him; I am not going to be queer!_

"Teddy?" Billy asked scared.

And that's when Teddy punched Billy in the face, sending him to the floor. Billy's face was in shock and horror. He got up from the floor and ran down the hallway crying.

"Way to go Altman!" Greg yelled.

Teddy just looked down the hallway in shock, _what have I done..._


	5. The Dance

Sorry this one is so late guys! It's been a really busy semester so far! I hope you enjoy it

_He hit me_, Billy thought as he ran down the hallway to find Kate, _he actually hit me…_

Billy tried to hold back his tears, but couldn't any longer. He stopped dead in his tracks and leaned against the wall. His hurt overcame him as he slid down to the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks. He buried his face in his knees and just kept crying, not caring if he had class or not. Kate finally saw him as she walked down the hallway.

"What happened, Billy?" She asked as she knelt down and hugged the crying boy.

"Teddy….hit….me," Billy said through his sobs.

"What!?" Kate yelled as she got to her feet, "I'm going to kick that kid's ass!"

"Kate, it's not even worth it," Billy sighed and wiped away his tears, "I'm done with that jackass. I'm just done."

"Okay, Billy," Kate said soothingly, "but I'm still probably going to prank him someday."

At this Billy finally laughed. He smiled at his best friend in the entire world and knew that it was going to be okay. Kate had this effect on him.

"So," Kate said, breaking the silence, "do you want to go dress and tux shopping today? Because you are still going to go to the dance and show that ass that you've got it going on!"

"Sounds good," Billy smiled.

"And you can bring the twins too," Kate smiled back, "I would love to see those two in cute little tuxedos." This made Billy laugh again.

When Teddy got home from practice, he went straight up to his room. He locked his door tight and flopped down on his bed face first. It was then he started to cry. He cried for what seemed like forever. He hated himself; he hated what he did to Billy. He never, ever wanted to hurt him again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _He heard the knocks on his door.

"Honey?" his mom called.

"Yes mom?" He asked, rubbing away his tears.

"You've been in your room for quite a while, can I come in?"

"Ummm…I guess." Teddy said as he walked to his door and unlocked it.

"What's wrong Ted?" his mom asked as he walked in, "you've been crying."

"No I haven't."

"Theodore Altman, don't you lie to your mother"

"Okay, fine mom, I screwed up."

"Why did you screw up hun?"

"I choose poorly mom. What you said earlier about making the right decision, well I didn't make the right decision mom! I made a really bad mistake!" Teddy said as he started to cry again.

"Teddy," his mom said as she took him into her arms, "we all make mistakes; it's what make us human. Do you know what the great thing about making mistakes is?"

"What?"

"Reversing them, undoing your wrongs, and asking for forgiveness. It's the best thing you can do right now. Now come down for dinner please?"

"Okay mom, thanks." Teddy smiled as he wiped away his new tears.

Teddy knew what he had to do now.

The mall was busy with activity today. Everyone seemed like they were in a hurry, but for what? Billy had no idea. He was waiting by the changing room with the twins staring at the many people walking past. Some of the passers-by looked familiar, probably trying on dresses the same as Kate for the big dance.

"When is she going to be done Billy?" Jack whined, pulling on Billy's sleeve.

"Patience, Jack," Billy said, "Girls like to take forever when they are shopping for clothes, especially dresses"

Right after he said that Kate came out of the dressing room. She was wearing the most beautiful dress Billy had ever seen on her. He was literally speechless.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look really pretty," Johnny said.

"Awwww, thanks little dude," Kate said as she ruffled Johnny's hair.

"You do look beautiful Kate," Billy chimed in.

"Thanks, I think I found my dress, and it only took seven tries," Kate chuckled, "Now it's your turn bud."

It only took about a half an hour to find Billy's tuxedo. He chose the original black style even though Kate insisted on him getting the pale blue one. After they finally got done arguing, Kate decided to put the twins in little tuxedos. After a little struggling she finally got Johnny and Jack in the cutest little tuxedos ever. They took a couple of pictures, got the twins out of the tuxes, and went to go get food.

"You guys go ahead, I think I forgot my wallet in the store," Billy said.

"Ok," Kate turned to the twins, "come on little dudes, let's go get food!"

"Yay!" Johnny and Jack said in unison.

Billy ran back to the store and went straight to the changing rooms. He found his wallet and was walking out when he saw her: America Chavez, captain of the cheerleaders, one of the most popular girls in school, and Teddy's date to the dance.

"I can't believe he did this to me!" America whined to her posse of popular girls.

"We can't either America," one of the girls said, "he is such a jerk!"

"And I just got a dress too!" America said as she started to cry.

"You could definitely go by yourself," another girl said, "and you could get any guy you wanted to at the dance!"

"True," America started to whine, "but I wanted to go with Theodore!"

"Well screw Teddy," another girl said, "he doesn't know what he is missing."

Billy hid behind the corner of a changing room. _Teddy's not going to the dance anymore,_ Billy thought, _but why? _

It was the night of the dance and Billy was waiting at his apartment for Kate and Eli to pick him up. Billy was actually really excited to go to this dance for two reasons: Teddy wasn't going to be there, and it was his first night out in a long time. He just hoped that he wasn't such a third wheel for Kate and Eli.

"Now you have fun Billy, okay?" Cassie said, "and don't worry about these rascals, I got you covered."

Billy heard a honk outside. "Okay here I go," Billy smiled, "bye Johnny, bye Jack; be good for Cassie." And he kissed each of them on the forehead.

As the night went on, Billy was having a blast! He danced the entire time, and even had America flirting with him for part of it. He was having the time of his life when a shadowy figure came into the gym. He stood about 6'5", dark hair, dressed all in black, and had an amazing Batman mask on. Billy got butterflies in his stomach just looking at him.

He walked over to Kate. "Who is that?" he asked her.

"I have no clue, but he is a hottie," Kate said fanning herself.

"Hey now," Eli objected.

"Sorry hun, no offense," Kate said to him still fanning herself.

The tall, dark, handsome figure walked through the crowd as if he was parting the red sea. He kept walking, straight for Billy.

"Hey handsome," America Chavez said walking up to him, "want to dance?"

But he just kept on walking, straight past America. This sent her in a huff back to the crowd of dancers. The figure just kept on walking, right up to Billy. He paused for a second and just stared at Billy through his almost black eyes. Billy's heart was beating so fast he could feel it almost bursting out of his chest; he didn't know what to do. Kate and Eli ran off to go dance, so it was just this black batman and him. _Was this a dream?_

"Hello there," the figure finally said in a deep husky voice like Batman's.

"H-h-h-i-i," Billy managed to stutter.

And that's when it happened. Billy's first real kiss. Sure, he has kissed a few girls and guys in the past (even Kate), but nothing compared to this. It was like the whole world stopped. He knew he should have pulled away, but he wanted to stay like this forever. It was like a fantasy, but real. Billy was in a real-life fantasy, kissing Batman…


	6. The Aftermath

Billy fell on top of his bed. He had never been this happy before, and yet so confused. It had been an amazing night; what had begun as him being a third wheel to Kate and Eli had turned out to be an amazing "date" with a mysterious guy in a Batman mask.

That first kiss was quite the shock for Billy. It had been amazing! Granted, he didn't have a lot of experience in this field, but boy was it great! The Earth literally stood still for what seen like hours as their lips locked. It didn't end there though. They danced together the whole night (even the slow dances). Sure they got some quizzical looks, and Billy was so entranced that he didn't even realize that he had come out to the whole school (but really people kind of suspected it in the first place anyway). Nobody said anything probably because they were scared of this huge hunk of a man. Billy was pretty sure that this guy could kick anyone's ass.

After the dance the guy offered to give Billy a ride, which he gladly accepted. Kate was a little worried so she made Billy promise to call her if anything bad happens. Billy was so struck by this guy that he didn't even think that going home with a stranger might not be the best idea, but it didn't matter because it was an amazing night. They went to the park and watched the stars, Billy wrapped in the guy's arms. He felt so protected in his arms, cut off from the rest of the world. They talked about life, and comics (Billy loved him even more after this). After that the mysterious guy took Billy home and here he was.

He had to find out who this guy was….

Billy walked down the hallway, people giving him dirty looks all the way down. Nothing really different from any other day, but something seemed different about these. It was then that it hit him – he's out of the closet. He walked so fast to Kate's locker that he was almost running.

"Kate, what have I done?" he said frantically.

"Billy," Kate said, rubbing his back, "you knew this day would come eventually. Plus, I think it's a good thing. You don't have to hide anymore and its better you get this over now and not later in your life."

"I guess," Billy said.

"And I don't think anyone is going to hurt you because they are afraid of that guy you were with last night," Kate said with a wink, "speaking of which, where is Batman, and more importantly who is Batman?"

"I don't know Kate! I need to find out!"

"Woah, calm down Romeo."

"How are we ever going to find out who this guy is?"

"I can always look at the list of people invited to the dance, or look at schools around here's yearbooks to see if there is someone that fits the description. Worth a shot."

"Kate, you are the best, you know that right?"

"I know, but you should say it every day to remind me anyway."

It had been weeks since Billy had that amazing night, and still no clue who this guy was. Kate had been everywhere, and still no luck. Billy wanted to give up, it was no use.

"Kate, it's no use," he sighed.

"No, Billy," Kate said, "I am not giving up on you! That night was the happiest I have seen you since your parents died, and I want that happiness to continue. I am going to find this guy if it is the last thing I do!"

Billy sat back down after Kate ran off. Kate was right, he was really happy that night. Why didn't this guy just text him or something? If it meant something to him too, wouldn't he have gotten Billy's number off Facebook or something!?

"Billy!" Kate yelled down the almost deserted hallway, "You are not going to believe this!"

It was the end of the day, and Billy was getting ready to go get the twins from daycare. Kate was yelling down the hallway like a maniac. It was scaring Billy a little bit. _What am I not going to believe? _

"Billy, we need to talk," Teddy Altman said at the other end of the hallway.

_Oh great, this is just perfect! _Billy thought, _what does he want!?_

Kate caught up to him first. "Billy, I found out who the guy is," she said breathlessly.

"Billy," Teddy said as he caught up to him.

Kate's eyes widened. "It's him."

Billy turned from Kate. He started at the handsome boy next to him. He looked him up and down and realized - Kate was right. He hated that she was right; why him!? He hated this boy next to him, this boy that had hit him in the face, this boy who had been so nice and then backstabbed him. This boy who had…made him come out of the closet.

"YOU ASS!" Billy screamed and started hitting Teddy.

"Billy, please, just listen to me," Teddy said as he took Billy's hands.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Billy screamed again, "you hit me! You stabbed me in the back! You made me come out of the closet! I am never going to forgive you Theodore Altman! And to think that I actually liked you that night!"

Billy ran away crying. "Way to go," Kate said, "Billy, wait!"

Kate ran after her best friend. Teddy just stood there, almost in the same way that he stood there when he had punched Billy. He thought the exact same thing….

_What have I done?_

Billy heard knocks on the door to his bedroom.

"Can I come in?" a voice said.

"Go away Kate!" Billy screamed through his pillow he was crying in.

The door opened to reveal not Kate, but her boyfriend.

"I'm not Kate, Billy," Eli said calmly, "we need to talk."

"Did Kate put you up to this?" Billy asked harshly.

"No, Billy, Kate did not put me up to this. You know she was only trying to help when she found out it was Teddy, right?"

"I know, but she didn't have to tell me!"

"I think you and I both know that Teddy would have told you either way, from what Kate has told me. Either way, Kate is your friend and she will always be your friend. You need to cut her some slack, and we need to talk about the real issue here: Teddy."

"What's there to talk about? He is an ass and I hate him."

"Do you actually though? Kate and I both saw you that night. You were so happy. You were so alive, Billy. I have not known you for very long, but I do know one thing. That was the happiest I think you have ever been. Love is love dude, and sometimes it happens between two people that you think would never go out with each other, but it happens either way. Take me and Kate for example. Before we went out, could you ever see us together?"

"No, but…"

"No, exactly, but it happened anyway. And you know what? I have never been happier. She seriously completes me, the same way I think that Teddy could complete you. Now please come out of this room for a bit and at least apologize to Kate."

Billy wiped away his tears. "Thanks Eli, I have never heard you talk like that."

"Don't get used to it." Eli said with a smile.

Billy walked out of his room. "Kate, I'm sorry," he said as he walked around the corner to the living room, "I never should have…"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on his couch was none other than Theodore Altman, dressed up in a suit with flowers in his hand.


	7. Bleeding Hearts

Sorry for the wait again! It's been really busy these past two weeks with midterms and projects due, but now I'm finally on Spring Break! So my goal is to post two to three chapters this week! Thank you so much for reading and your comments mean the world to me! So, without further ado, chapter 7….

…

Billy took in the sight before him, although he couldn't believe his eyes. Beside him stood Eli, smiling at Billy and then back at Teddy; Billy could already tell where Eli wanted this to go. Sitting on the rocking chair was Cassie, Billy's babysitter and turning into one of his best friends (but not the best-that was still Kate); she sat there with a puzzled look on her face, not sure of what was exactly happening. And then on the couch sat his best friend Kate Bishop; she looked at Teddy with the expression of "you look really nice for Billy, but who the hell do you think you are coming to his apartment!?"

Then there was the boy next to her, the one who caused this whole scene, the one who stabbed Billy in the back for no apparent reason, the one who swept him off his feet the night of the dance, the one who Billy can't stop thinking about, Theodore Altman. He stood up from the couch, showing off his dashing suit (Billy recognized it as the same one he wore to the dance). He had a half grin on his face and worried eyes, which made him look really cute. He walked over to Billy and presented the flowers.

"These are for you, I hope you like them."

Billy took the flowers cautiously and looked down at them. He had to admit, the bouquet looked beautiful. There were all kinds of colorful flowers, and Billy really liked color. The outer flowers were shaped like a heart and in the middle of the bouquet one flower stuck out over all the rest of them-a branch with a row of purple bleeding hearts, Billy's favorite flower.

"How did you know?" Billy asked wide eyed.

"We talked about your favorite flower the night of the dance, you told me the story your mother used to tell you as a kid about the bleeding heart flower. About a prince who is madly in love with a princess. How the princess didn't want to have anything to do with the prince even after he gives her bunnies and slippers, like the petals on the flowers. So he uses a dagger to kill himself, like the middle of the flower shaped like a dagger in a heart. Then the princess said her heart would bleed for the prince after she found out, hence the name. I thought it was the perfect flower for this situation; I just hope I won't have to use the dagger." Teddy said.

Billy was speechless. This was by far the cutest thing anyone has ever done for him. He stared at Teddy for what seemed like forever, small tears running down the side of his face.

"I think we will leave you two alone," Eli said after a few minutes, shooing the girls out.

After some time, Teddy finally spoke. "So what are you thinking, Billy?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking Teddy!" Billy shot back, "That was the cutest thing ever, but I'm still so mad at you! I don't know what to do!"

Billy set the flowers on the coffee table, flopped face-first on the couch, and starting crying. Teddy watched as the boy he wants so badly to say he will be his lay there weeping. He hesitantly sat on the edge of the couch and started rubbing Billy's back trying to calm him down.

"Please stop," Billy sniffed as he got up from the couch, "you are being really cute and protective right now, but I can't tell you anything right now. I need time to think Teddy; my brain says I shouldn't, but my heart thinks differently. I know that sounds really cliché, but it's true."

"It's not cliché at all," Teddy said calmly, "I know it's a lot to take in, and I know I haven't made it easy on you, but you have to realize Billy that I want to be with you. Ever since I met you at the diner I knew that there was something between us. At first I just thought it was friendship, but now I realize it is something much, much more. I've never felt like this before Billy, and I know you feel something too. I just wish I hadn't hit you…"

"Then why did you do it?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," Teddy said shamefully, "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to be popular for once. I have never been popular in any of my schools that I've been in, and trust me there have been a lot. I finally had the chance to be popular here and I loved it. There was a price to pay however, and I realize now that I made the wrong decision. Greg told me that in order to remain popular, I needed to stop hanging out with you. So I just tried to avoid you, but then you came up to ask me something. I was just going to rub you off, but then Greg had to be right behind me saying I should punch you. In a split second decision I decided to do it, and now I regret it a thousand times over Billy. Greg is an ass, and it took me a while to realize it."

"You still didn't have to hit me…"

"I know, just say the word and I will leave. Just don't say I didn't try to make this work."

Teddy got up off the couch and started walking out of the living room. Billy finally gave into his heart and leaped of the couch and ran to Teddy. He pulled him around so that they could look deep into each other's eyes.

"I may be crazy for doing this, but you are right Teddy. This is meant to be." Billy said as he went for Teddy's lips. Their lips locked in the second most amazing kiss Billy has ever had. He felt like he was in heaven. When they finally let go of one another Teddy spoke:

"You have no idea how happy I am right now Billy Kaplan," Teddy smiled.

"So am I Ted, so am I."


	8. Teddy's Ultimate Plan

I am so sorry this one is so late! My computer wasn't working for the past two weeks, but I finally got it working again! I want to thank you again for reading, and I really do love reviews (I would really appreciate it if you made one ) . Here is Chapter 8!

….

_I really like you Teddy, I really do, but there is one condition if this is going to work. You can never listen to Greg ever again. He is a bully, and when you listen to him, you turn into a bully. I have no intentions on dating a bully, Teddy Altman. You do not have to come out to everyone, but you have to stop listening to Greg, even if it means losing some popularity…_

Those were the last words Teddy heard from Billy Kaplan before kissing him goodnight. They stayed with Teddy the whole night. _Losing popularity_, he thought, _after I finally had a taste of it? _He had hoped he would be going to sleep with happy thoughts of Billy and him finally being together, but all he could think about were Billy's words. _Don't listen to Greg. _

_Stop it Teddy_, he thought some more, _you finally did the right thing, and now you are going out with your soul mate. Popularity doesn't compare. At least, it shouldn't… but it was so nice being on top! What about basketball, too? Would my teammates and coaches be fine if they knew about Billy? Would Greg suspect something if I didn't go out with another girl? So many questions… but one thing is for certain; I have Billy now, sweet, precious Billy. That's all that matters, right?_

Teddy went to bed with a plan. He would stay in the closet at least until basketball season was over. He would remain popular, as long as he didn't hang out with Greg as much. He would see Billy secretly as much as he could. It would all turn out.

…

As the week went by Teddy's plan turned out to be flawless. He was still one of the most popular kids in school, and had managed to hang out with his other friends more than Greg. Basketball was still going great, and the team was poised on making it to the State Championship. He also saw Billy every day after he got done with work and even took him on a couple dates. Teddy had the perfect thing going, basketball, not listening to Greg, popularity, and the perfect boyfriend. What more could he ask for?

"Hey hun, what's your plans for tonight?" Teddy asked Billy. The bell that signaled school was over had rung a while ago, but Billy was still at his locker, waiting patiently for Teddy to come talk to him without being seen by anyone.

"Well I have to work until ten tonight, so that doesn't leave us many options does it?" Billy answered.

"Movie night at your place? I'll bring everything, so all you have to do is show up."

"Sounds great babe, see you at ten?"

"Absolutely!" Teddy grinned as he eskimo kissed Billy and walked down the hallway toward the gym for practice. As he rounded the corner to the gym he bumped into none other than Greg Luwoski.

"Who were you talking to Teddy?" Greg asked.

"Nobody, why?" Teddy frantically stuttered.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Greg said accusingly, "but I guess that's my mistake. Anyway, why haven't I seen you around Altman? It's almost like you're avoiding me or something."

"Sorry Greg, it's just been really busy for me."

"Busy with what?"

"Oh, you know, tests and stuff."

"Ok Teddy, whatever you say."

With that Teddy walked swiftly to the locker room. That was a close one; it had been the first time in weeks that his plan was close to failing. It couldn't happen again.

…..

That night Teddy went over to Billy's apartment.

"Hey Teddy," Cassie said, out of breath, "good luck with these two tonight! No matter how hard I try, they won't go to bed! I think they may have taken some candy when I was looking."

"They are pretty sneaky Cass," Teddy said with a smile, "Don't worry, I got this. You go home and go to bed, you look exhausted."

"Thanks Ted, see you later," Cassie said as she walked out the door.

"Now I wonder where those two are hiding," Teddy said to himself.

"Teddy!" he heard two voices in unison as they came up and talked him to the ground.

"Whoa boys!" Teddy said laughingly, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?"

"But we aren't even tired yet!" Johnny whined.

"Yeah, and we want to stay up and play with you!" Jack adorably smiled.

"I don't know if your brother would approve guys," Teddy told them.

"Please!" The twins said in unison as they gave Teddy the puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine, you win!" Teddy said, making the boys' eyes light up, "We will play for a little bit."

"YAY!"

…

Billy was so exhausted from work he could hardly drive home. Bob had made Billy stay later to clean up after a birthday party at the diner. Some people could be so disgusting! It also hadn't helped that Billy's week had been so stressful with work and school, not to mention some of the teasing going on about him being gay. Most of the people at school accepted Billy or just didn't care, but there were some, like Kesler, that still were living in the 50s.

Billy finally made it home with not an ounce of energy left. He slowly walked up to the door and opened it, expecting Teddy to be in the living room.

"Hey Ted," he quietly said, knowing the boys would probably be sleeping, "sorry I'm so late, Bob made me…"

He then realized that Teddy wasn't in the living room. _That's strange, _he thought. He checked the kitchen, but still no sign of Teddy anywhere. He decided to go down the hallway to his room. As he walked past the boys' bedroom, he heard Teddy's voice. He opened the door a crack and saw the cutest thing he has ever seen. Teddy was reading the twin's a story, and it looks as if he was almost done. Johnny and Jack's eyes were slowly closing on each of Teddy's broad shoulders. When Teddy finished the book, he closed it slowly and took both boys in his arms. He laid Johnny down in his bed, tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead. He did the same thing with Jack. He turned to walk out the door when he saw Billy standing there.

"Oh, hey hun," he said as he kissed Billy in the doorway, "you're home pretty late."

"Yeah, I had a party to clean up after," Billy said smiling, "that was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen, Teddy. I don't think even Cassie can handle them that well."

"Thanks," Teddy blushed, "but I am exhausted; want to call it a night?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Billy smiled.

After they got ready for bed and climbed in, Billy looked over at his boyfriend and said the words that he had never said to anyone else (besides his family).

"I love you Teddy Altman."

"I love you to Billy Kaplan."

And then they went to bed, both feeling on top of the world. Both did not realize however that there was someone outside Billy's first floor apartment window taking pictures, and soon Teddy's ultimate plan would come crashing down….


	9. Breakfast at the Diner

I am really sorry everyone for the lateness in this chapter! This one has been the longest…..and I'm sorry for that. I am finally done with my first year at college! So hopefully I will be sending these out more regularly this summer. ;) As always, thank you so much for reading and reviews are much appreciated! Here is the long awaited chapter 9….

_Today is going to be a good day, _thought Billy. _I'm waking up to the most beautiful, amazing guy on this planet sleeping soundly next to me. He is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. Period. He loves me and my geekiness, he is so kind, he is a major hunk, and my brothers adore him. What could possibly be better?_

Teddy started to move beside Billy and flickered his eyes open. He breathed in deep from his nose and smiled at Billy. "Good morning babe," Teddy said as he gave his boyfriend a kiss, "did you sleep well?"

"I got to sleep under the protective arm of Teddy Altman; I think I slept pretty well," Billy smiled.

"That's good," Teddy smiled back.

All of a sudden they heard a crash coming from the kitchen. "Are you kidding me," Billy rolled his eyes, "not even nine in the morning, and they're already breaking stuff." He started to get up out of the bed, but Teddy gripped his arm and pulled him back down.

"I got this hun," Teddy said, "You can have a break from the little munchkins for once."

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"Positive," Teddy winked as he left the room to go interrogate Johnny and Jack.

_Yep, _Billy thought, _things couldn't be better._

…..

After Teddy had interrogated the twins, he decided to make Billy breakfast. He also decided that the twins should also help to keep them busy for a while. That may have been a big mistake.

"Johnny, stop throwing pancake mix at your brother!" Teddy yelled as Johnny took a handful of mix in Jack's face, which, in turn, Jack retaliated and threw an egg at Johnny's face. "Please stop throwing food at each other," Teddy tried to plea, "I know it's fun, but I would really like to surprise your guys' brother."

"Why does he get a surprise and we don't?" Jack pouted.

"Because he works really hard, and he deserves a surprise. Plus you both almost broke something and keep throwing food in each other's faces. I don't think that deserves a surprise." Teddy said.

"If we help you and be good, then can we get a surprise?" Johnny smiled.

"We'll see," Teddy said, "but you will have to prove to me that you both can be good first."

"Okay Teddy," Jack grinned.

There was a shuffle on the other side of the room and Teddy looked up from the boys. "What's all this?" Billy asked him.

"Well we were trying to make you breakfast," Teddy told him, "before these two decided to have a food fight instead."

"Does this mean no more surprise?" Johnny asked.

"I think this means we can all go out to eat at Bob's for breakfast," Billy smiled and kissed Teddy on the forehead, "but thank you for trying, you are the best."

"Let's go before there is more kissing!" Jack scrunched his nose, which made the two teens laugh.

….

"Teddy stop being so nervous, almost everybody at school lives on the other side of the neighborhood. I hardly see anyone from school here ever." Billy said as he rubbed his boyfriend's leg under the table, "Why do you think I chose here to work?"

The four of them were sitting at a booth at Bob's Diner. They had already gotten their food and were now digging into the pancakes and bacon they ordered. Teddy would look around nervously every minute to see if there was anyone they recognized here, much to Billy's dismay. Billy tried to change the subject to get Teddy's mind off things.

"Funny, this is the same thing you ordered when we first met here."

Teddy finally took his eyes of the world around him and looked at his boyfriend. "Well you did suggest it and I do love pancakes and bacon."

"And that's just one of the things I love about you." Billy said as he leaned in to kiss Teddy on the cheek, but Teddy pulled away and started to look around again.

"Okay, fine, I've just about had it!" Billy started to raise his voice, "I've been so patient with you, and I know what you are going through, but we don't even know anybody here!"

"Billy, keep your voice down," Teddy frantically said.

"No, I will not keep my voice down! Teddy, why can't you be with me in public!? The world has changed, people don't care as much anymore, and if they do, who cares?"

"Billy, this is very knew to me, okay? And it's not the public thing I care about, it's people from school."

"Teddy, why do you care so much about what people think in school? You won't even see most of them after high school anyway, so why is it so important to you to stay popular!?"

"Because, Billy, it's much easier going through high school being on top. I've been to so many schools; my family has moved so many times. I have always been the new kid, and at this school I'm finally popular! I've never had that feeling before, and I don't want to lose it."

"I've never had that feeling before either," Billy said quietly and got up from the table, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Teddy moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. _The plan is not working anymore. I'm putting way too much stress on Billy, and I don't want that, but being popular has been so nice…_

"Why are you and Billy fighting?" Johnny asked Teddy innocently.

Teddy blinked and looked down at Johnny. "We weren't fighting little guy. I just made Billy a little mad, that's all, okay?"

Kate, who was serving them this morning, came over to the table with some more orange juice. "What was that all about?"

"A misunderstanding," Teddy sighed, "that I will definitely have to fix."

"Good, because if you hurt him Theodore Altman, you have to deal with me," Kate shook the pitcher of orange juice at him, "Besides, you guys look really cute together. It's like you have your own little family here, it really is quite adorable." Kate smiled and walked away.

_Own little family, _Teddy thought, _that's funny because she is kind of right. It's like I'm Johnny and Jacks stepdad. Stepdad… huh, am I ready to be a dad? Is this happening way too soon? Maybe the reason why I'm so distant with Billy during school is not only to stay popular, but because I'm afraid of this commitment? If I have Billy, I have to have the twins too. They don't deserve me; I can't be their role model. What am I saying? I love Billy so much… but being a dad is a huge responsibility. I don't know if I can handle this…_

Billy came back to the table to find Teddy hyperventilating. "Are you okay Ted?"

"I just need some air," Teddy said as he practically ran out of the diner and sat down at a bench by the parking lot. "What am I doing?" He said to himself as he held his hands to his face.

"Hey Ted." A familiar voice behind him startled Teddy. He turned around to see Greg leaned up against a tree holding a video camera. "We need to talk." …


	10. Greg's Blackmail

Hi everybody! Sorry for the delay again! This will be the second to the last chapter, I really hope you have enjoyed my story so far! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this! It makes my day when I get emails saying how much you enjoy it and thank you all for reading my story! So here is chapter 10!

…

It had been three days since Teddy's meltdown at the diner. Three days he has not called me, texted me, or even talked to me. I'm beginning to worry. _Was being popular really that important to him_? I have been pondering that question these past three days. Wondering if I really want to go out with someone who thinks that image is everything. Wondering how important I really am to him. It doesn't help the fact that he won't talk to me about it, or even talk to me at all…

"Hey Billy," Kate said with a concerned look on her face, "what's wrong? You look really sad today, scratch that, you have looked sad since Monday." They were both by their lockers; the bell to end the day had just rung to signal school was out for Wednesday.

"It's Teddy," I sighed back to her.

"Has he done something to you," Kate raised her voice, "because you know I will kick his ass for you."

"No," I sighed again, "well, not really. It's just that he had like a major meltdown at the diner on Sunday."

"Is that why he walked out?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what for. We were talking about being popular and how he wants to remain in the closet to stay popular, blah blah blah. I mean, I was starting to get pissed at him and we did fight, but it wasn't like a major, major fight. I have no idea why he ran off like that."

"Do you still think he's the one?"

"Yes, I really do Kate, more than you know."

"Then everything will be fine Billy, you'll see. He probably just needs to vent a little. It might take a while, but I'm sure he will come around."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Now let's get to work." Kate said as they both walked out to their vehicles at headed off to Bob's.

…..

This has been the fourth night I have cried in the shower. Why was this so hard? Billy is right…who cares what people think? Then why do I!? As streams of water rush down my body, I can't help but notice, through my watery eyes, the silver chain around my neck. Billy had given it to me on our fourth date. I absolutely loved it, but I hadn't really thought about it too much up until this week. It had a deeper meaning of love and commitment to it. On the chain were four little figures, one for Johnny, Jack, Billy, and me. I had finally figured out that it was Billy's statement for me; that if I had him, I had all three of them. It had all just hit me the day at the diner when Kate had mentioned that we were a little family. She was right, and it had freaked me out a bit. And then Greg had to show up.

_-flashback-_

"So I'm giving you a choice, Altman," Greg sneered, "Tell Billy what's what and kick him to the curb, or don't and this little video gets leaked to facebook."

I looked down at Greg's hand. It was holding a video camera with a video of Billy and I in bed together. "You are sick Greg," I growled, "I don't know why I ever called you a friend."

"No Teddy," Greg smiled wryly, "you are the one who is sick. Dating not only a guy, but Billy Kaplan even! It's like a double whammy! And it needs to stop."

"Why are you doing this Greg?!" I yell back at him.

"Because I don't want a little faggot like Billy to corrupt you. It's what's best for the team" He blatantly said.

I couldn't take it anymore; I jumped off the bench and swung around toward Greg. I slammed my hands into each of his shoulders and pinned him up against a tree. "Don't you ever talk about Billy that way!" I yelled in his face. I reached down for the camera and took it out of his hands.

"I've already downloaded a copy onto my computer Ted," Greg snickered in my grasp, "So go ahead and destroy it. It won't matter."

I let go of Greg and looked away from him. I couldn't stand to look at his face anymore. "I hate you." I whispered.

"I'm giving you until the end of this week to decide," and with that, Greg was gone.

-_flashback ends_-

I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I go over to the mirror. _Look at yourself Teddy_, I think to myself as I see my pitiful reflection, _you are weak. You need to man up and take responsibility of your life, but what does that mean? What life do I want? Popular and a basketball star? Or being with the love of my life? I know my decision, now I just need to react on it…._

…

"Look Billy, I know what I heard, and I'm sorry dude, but your boyfriend's fake," Eli said as we walked to class. It was Friday, and this whole week Teddy hadn't said a word to me. Now I'm starting to figure out why.

"Eli, there is no way he said that, Teddy wouldn't do something like that," I tried to convince him, and myself.

"This is what I heard Billy, I'm not lying to you! I heard Teddy and Greg talking. I heard Teddy ask Greg 'So you want me to break up with him?' and then Greg was like 'I want you to do more than that; I want you to make him suffer.' And then Teddy was like 'and you won't tell anyone?' and Greg said 'you're secret's safe with me.' Then I got the hell out of there and ran to tell you! This was all during gym in the locker room!" Eli said.

"But why!?" I started to cry, "we were doing so good, and for once in my life I was happy! That son of a bitch! I am officially done with him! Forever!"

…..

It was the end of gym class and we were all getting ready in the locker room to go to our next class. I stayed a bit behind as everyone funneled out to the hallways. I caught Greg as he was leaving.

"We need to talk." I said.

"It's your last day Altman, have you made a decision yet?" Greg said.

"So you want me to break up with him?"

"I want you to do more than that; I want you to make him suffer."

"and you won't tell anyone?"

"you're secret's safe with me."

I heard a locker door slam and feet racing out the door. Must have been late for class.

"What am I doing?" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair, "This isn't right. Greg, you're an asshole, and you always will be. I'm done with you and your popularity; screw it! Billy is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if I have to lose my popularity because of him so be it! There are more important things in life than being popular, and he is one of those things. So go ahead, out me, I don't care anymore." And with that, I stomped out the door.

The next two class periods felt like forever. They were my last two classes and the only things standing in my way to go and talk to Billy. He may be pissed at me, and he may want to run away, but so help me god I'm going to apologize and make things right again. The bell finally rings for school to be over and I race out the door to go find Billy. I find him by his locker; he seemed to have just gotten off the phone with somebody and looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Billy, what's wrong?" I ask hesitantly.

"The twins, they're missing."


	11. Finding the Twins

"What do you mean they never made it to preschool!?" Billy yelled into his cell phone, making Cassie cringe on the other side.

"I went to go pick them up, and they told me they never showed up," Cassie tried to reason with Billy.

"But I saw them walk through the gate!" Billy started to cry, "I saw them walk up to the door!"

"Billy, you have to make sure they actually get in the building," Cassie said.

"I know that Cassie!" Billy started to argue, "but I was late for class and had to run! I know I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't think anything could go wrong!" Billy started to cry again, he leaned against his locker and slowly slid down.

"Billy, it's okay. We will find him, I'm sure of it." Cassie tried to comfort him over the phone, "I'll start over at your house; they might have gone there."

"Okay," Billy wiped away his tears, "I'll start looking everywhere."

"We will find them Billy," Cassie said, "Bye."

"Bye." Billy stared in shock at the other side of the hall; he couldn't believe this was happening. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He turned to look and saw Teddy coming his way. _Oh great_, he thought, _just what I need today_.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Teddy asked hesitantly.

"The twins, they're missing." Billy told him.

"What? Where? We have to find them!" Teddy said, going into protective mode.

"Why do you care? It's not like you cared about me or the twins genuinely anyways. I can do this on my own." Billy coldly said.

As Billy walked towards the door, Teddy grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "William Kaplan, I don't know what got that idea into your head!" he started to yell at Billy, "I have always cared about you and the twins! I always want to protect you three; I'm sorry I haven't talked to you this week, but there is no time to explain. Let's go find the twins!"

With that, Teddy grabbed Billy's hand and marched him out the door. People saw him holding hands with Billy, but he did not care. He had to find those kids. It took him a while to realize that it was almost like he was in Father Mode.

…

"I just got off the phone with Billy," Kate stated, "He and Teddy are going to look on the east side of the neighborhood, so we should take the west side."

"Wait, Teddy is with him?" Eli sounded confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Kate asked, equally confused.

"I thought they weren't on speaking terms anymore," Eli said.

"Well I heard that Teddy hadn't talked to Billy in a while, but that doesn't mean they weren't on speaking terms," Kate replied.

"Well actually there's something else along with that story," Eli said, proceeding to tell Kate what he heard in the locker room.

"Hun, did you hear all of that conversation?" Kate said.

"Yes! Well, I heard the gist of it…the main part…the part I wanted to hear…okay so I didn't hear everything!" Eli said, each pause looking at his girlfriend giving him the "are you telling the truth?" look.

"Maybe what Teddy said afterwards wasn't exactly against his boyfriend," Kate said, "did you ever think about that?"

"No, I guess not…" Eli muttered, "I was just trying to help Billy."

"I know you were hun," Kate said, "wait, you told Billy this!?"

"Ummm, yes," Eli stammered.

"Elias Bradley!" Kate yelled, "You better hope that Teddy fixes this with Billy or I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Sorry…" Eli whispered.

"You better be!" Kate huffed, "now let's go find the twins."

…

"Billy, you haven't said anything since we got in here," Teddy pleaded, "please say something, anything. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running out on you at the diner, I'm sorry for not speaking with you this whole week, I'm sorry that I am a horrible boyfriend sometimes. I'm just sorry Billy."

"Are you sorry about not wanting me around anymore?" Billy hissed, "Are you sorry for your dumbass friend Greg? Are you sorry that you are a fake, a phony, and most of all are you sorry for leading me on? Thinking that you actually liked me? Huh!?"

"Billy, what are you talking about…" Teddy started.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Billy yelled, tears in his eyes, "Eli heard you and Greg talking in the locker room! He said you were planning to get rid of me!"

"This is about the tape!?" Teddy yelled back.

"What tape!?" Billy asked.

"Eli obviously didn't tell you everything," Teddy sighed, "Greg had a tape of you and I in bed together. Sick, I know. He blackmailed me when I walked out of the diner that day. He told me to get rid of you or else he would out me to everyone. It took me a while to think it over; that's why I didn't talk to you this week. What Eli heard in the locker room was only half of the conversation. After Greg told me not only to get rid of you, but to make you suffer as well I told him essentially to screw off. I don't care if I'm outed anymore Billy, as long as I'm with you."

"So why did you run out of the diner in the first place Teddy?" Billy asked.

"It was something Kate had said," Teddy replied, "she said that we looked like a cute little family. I didn't pay too much attention to it at first, but then I realized the responsibility that I would have taking care of the twins. It freaked me out a bit, so I needed some air. Throughout the week though I realized that I didn't care about that either. I would look down at my chain you gave me and think how beautiful it really is, and how beautiful we are together, with the twins. And I finally realized how much I care for you. Billy, I truly, deeply love you. I love you Billy Kaplan."

The car had stopped and Teddy was looking deep into Billy's eyes. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Billy sounded shocked.

No answer was given to the question as Teddy pulled Billy up to his lips. It was the most tender and loving kiss that they had shared together. It moved mountains. Billy finally realized that this was the guy. This was the guy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Teddy set Billy back down in his chair and smiled. Billy smiled back, his eyes filling with tears, "I love you too, Teddy. More than you know."

"Oh I think I have an idea," Teddy winked, "now let's go find the kids."

They got no more than a block when Teddy's phone started to ring. Teddy told Billy to reach down and get it for him. Billy looked down and the screen and scowled. "It's Greg," he muttered, "do you want me to hang up on him?"

"No," Teddy said, "I'm not going to run away from that dick anymore. Give me the phone." Billy handed him the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"Teddy, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but this is important," Greg said on the other side.

"I don't think it's more important than finding Billy's brothers, so goodbye!" Teddy yelled.

"Wait!" Greg yelled back. Teddy put the phone back up to his ear. "This is probably about Billy's brothers!"

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"These two little kids were in the gym after practice today, which you didn't show up to, but that's beside the point. They were asking for you Teddy, I didn't know what to do so I called you. They look like twins…"

"Okay, be there in a bit!" Teddy smiled.

"I thought Greg was an asshole?" Billy questioned Teddy's smile.

"He may be an asshole, but I think he just found the twins!" Teddy beamed, "tell everyone to meet at the gym!"

…

Teddy sped. It took approximately one minute to get back to the gym. Billy was scared for his life, but happy that Teddy cared this much for the boys. When they got to the school they ran to the doorway where Greg was standing with the two boys. Billy almost pile drove the twins into the stairs when he gave them a hug. "Don't you ever run off like that again!"

Billy picked up Johnny and Teddy picked up Jack and hugged them until they complained about not being able to breath. "Why did you guys run off?" Teddy asked Jack.

"We were looking for you Teddy," Jack said in the most innocent voice Teddy had ever heard.

"Yeah, we thought you were lost!" Johnny piped in.

"I will never leave you guys like that again, okay?" Teddy said as he ruffled both boy's hair.

"Good," Johnny, Jack, and Billy said in unison.

During this time Greg had moved from the stairwell to the parking lot to join Kate, Eli, and Cassie who had shown up seconds after Teddy and Billy. He had a solemn look on his face when he spoke. "Please tell Teddy and Billy that I'm sorry for everything. Tell Teddy that I won't send out the tape, and that he can come out on his own terms. Plus, seeing him this happy makes me think his basketball game is going to be pretty well off. The twins also told me about their home life, I didn't realize that Billy had so much responsibility. I feel like a major ass."

"We'll be sure to tell the Greg," Cassie told him as he walked to his car, "Oh and Greg," this made him pause, "you're not an ass, you just act like one sometimes. I'm sure if you're willing to change your attitude, things will be just fine between you three." Greg smiled and nodded as he got into his car and left the school.

The three in the parking lot looked back at the happy four on the steps. "They do look really cute together," Cassie smiled, "all four of them."

"I guess you are right," Eli also smiled, "I should give Teddy a break. He seems like a good guy, and a good father figure."

"Huh," Kate chuckled, "they have turned out to be quite the unexpected family."

All three of them laughed as Teddy and Billy hugged their boys.

….

THE END! I hope you all enjoyed my story! Again, reviews are always appreciated Also, I would like your opinion: sequel? And what's in the sequel? It might be a while before that happens, but who knows? I would also like to thank every viewer of my story, even if you only read a chapter or two! There are also some special thank you's I would like to make:

First off to my followers and favorites! – grimmion, Patet, Algrandz, rawritzrobin, AGriffin, battlemylove, Digimon491, TheStereotypicalShipper, Flying Jay, curious alice, ani, Straycat 113, angelsmunster, WannaBeArtFashionWriting, manbull123, Xardain-Ominvus, Nora Aislin, fanficZA, lensman37, lightsoul, meaghanhill93, prosper7593 and Yaoifan1300

And a special thanks to those who have stuck with me since December! – angrynontrollgeek, slatedfox, An Angel In The Fire, WhiteMartian4ever, and NemesisMuse

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! (even if it was just telling me to hurry up, hahaha) – Megu3 (thank you for your awesome reviews! They made my day, and I can understand your English just fine! ), Digimon491, Flying Jay, sword slasher, Straycat113, TheStereotypicalShipper (thank you so much for your cool and inspiring story, I have not technically come out yet and your story really helps the process ), Peter, and jessica499499

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


End file.
